yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/1061-1070
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORİJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1061. || صد هزاران طب جالینوس بود || Herkesi ez zannı hud şed yar men. || Sözler, yazılar, tuzaklara benzer. Tatlı sözler, bizim ömrümüzün kumudur.İçinde su kaynayan kum pek az bulunur; yürü, onu ara!|| Bland messages, smooth words, are but a hook or snare. Civility's a sandbank; life's bark's oft wrecked there, The sand from which a spring of water's seen to flow Is rare to find. Go, seek such. Where? I do not know. |- | 1062. || پیش عیسی و دمش افسوس بود || Ez cüdayiha hikayet mii kuned || *Ey oğul! O kum, Tanrı eridir. O er kendinden ayrılmış Hak’a ulaşmıştır.*Ondan, dinin tatlı suyu kaynayıp durmaktadır. İstekliler o sudan hayat bulurlar, gelişirler, yetişirler.|| Yes, yes! Be sure that sand's a holy man of God, Unto himself lost, rapt, in union with his Lord. Religion's crystal waters flow from him apace; Disciples thence are edified and grow in grace. |- | 1063. || صد هزاران دفتر اشعار بود || Kez neyistan ta mera bubride and. || *Tanrı erinden başkasını kuru kumsal bil ki o kumsal, her zaman senin ömür suyunu içer, mahveder.*Hakîm olan erden hikmet iste ki onunla görücü, bilici olasın.|| A worldling is a sandbank, void of moisture quite, On which you may make shipwreck, lose all chance of light. Seek wisdom, then, from wisdom's sons, the pure of mind; So mayest thou learn the way salvation's port to find. |- | 1064. || پیش حرف امیی اش عار بود || Der nefirem merd u zen nalide and , || Hikmet arayan hikmet kaynağı olur, tahsilden ve sebeplere teşebbüsten kurtulur.Bilgileri hıfzeden levh, bir Levh-i Mahfuz olur; aklı ruhtan nasiplenir, feyzalır. || A seeker after wisdom, is, of wisdom, fount. "Humanities" he shuns; them, he does trash account. |- | 1065. || با چنین غالب خداوندی کسی || Sine xuvahem şerha şerha ez firak || Önce aklı hoca iken, sonra akıl ona şakirt olur. || If man begin as pupil to good common sense, He'll end by being teacher,—mind, his audience. |- | 1066. || چون نمیرد گر نباشد او خسی || Ta beguyem şerhi derd-i iştiyaq || Akıl; Cebrail gibi “Ey Ahmed, bir adım daha atarsam yanarım! || Man's mind declares, as Gabriel to Ahmed there, "One step beyond due limit leaves me ashes sere. |- | 1067. || بس دل چون کوه را انگیخت او || Herkesi ko dur manad ez aslı xueiş || Sen beni bırak, bundan sonra sen ileri yürü. Ey can sultanı! Benim haddim bu karardır” der. || Go forward, man of God; leave me; I know my place. To every one's not given to see God face to face." |- | 1068. || مرغ زیرک با دو پا آویخت او || Baz cüyed ruzgarı vaslı xueiş || Tembellik yüzünden şükür ve sabırda mahrum kalan, ancak şunu bilir: Ayağını “cebir” tutmuştur. (Bana bunu Tanrı vermiş demektedir). || Whoever, out of sloth, endeavour's path shall quit, And patience lose, compulsion's creed must needs admit. |- | 1069. || فهم و خاطر تیز کردن نیست راه || Men be her cemiiyeti nalan şudem || Cebir iddia eden, hasta değilken kendisini hasta göstermiştir. Nihayetle hastalık o kimseyi sıhhatten ayırmıştır. || Whoe’er affirms compulsion, brings woe on himself, Until his troubles to the grave conduct the elf. |- | 1070. || جز شکسته می نگیرد فضل شاه || Ceft bed halan vu hoş halan şudem || Peygamber, “Şakacıktan hastalanış gerçekten hastalık getirir ve o adam nihayet mum gibi söner gider” dedi. || The Prophet said: "My mission, ’s truth to preach to man. Much trouble will surround it during my life's span." |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |